


Extra Duty

by LadySilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season Epilogue, Shout-out to "The Lost Boys"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Finstock wants to get his view on record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Duty

The morning after, Coach Finstock arrived at the school earlier than usual, alerted, as always, via the district's calling tree. Dust from shattered masonry and shredded drywall still choked the air, and each step down the hallway kicked up new plumes. Custodial staff scurried around him with their brooms and extra large garbage bins on wheels while a team of electricians assessed a bank of lights that swung, flickering from the ceiling. The damage looked superficial, all things considered.

Not surprisingly, the coffee pot in the Teachers' Lounge was gurgling away. Empty mugs lined the counter like quarters on a popular arcade machine. Finstock poured himself a cup and indulged in a long sip. As the caffeine worked its way through his system, he listened to the Principal's voice echoing over the PA as he read off assignments for the building's triage. Finstock'd have to deal with the locker room, of course. Always the locker room.

Finstock refilled his cup and was reaching for a donut from the nearby box just as the lounge door swung open. The teacher who entered was one of the new ones, hired to teach Latin or Klingon or something just as pointless, and, judging from his terrified expression, likely to be resigning before the day's end.

The teacher's eyes traveled from from Finstock's face to his coffee mug and back up. “Can I ask you something?” he asked. His voice shook nearly as hard as his hands did, and his new, neat suit already sported large stains under the arms. Yeah, he'd have his letter turned in by day's end.

Coffee in one hand and donut in the other, Finstock narrowed his eyes. Weak-ass new hires were all the same. 

Voice dropped to a furtive whisper, the teacher asked, “The gangs, the terrorists, the gas explosions... What does this keep happening?” He yelped when loud pounding noises started in the hallway; his expression gave way to surprised blankness when he noticed how the noises didn't faze Finstock. "Why does everyone treat this like it's normal?”

Finstock nodded, pleased that he'd won the bet with himself. Just for that, he decided to be magnanimous. "There's not a lot of schools like BHHS." Taking a bite from the donut, he chewed, enjoying the sweet and bitter combination of chocolate and coffee nearly as much as the uncomfortable shuffling of the other teacher's feet. "No one in admin here is ever gonna give you crap about a requisition for inventory or classroom supplies--" 

The teacher gave a slight nod. 

Taking another bite of donut to fortify himself, Finstock laid out the real reason the faculty put up with Beacon Hills's problems. "And if you tuck a couple extras for yourself onto the requsistion...." At the thought of the new track suits that he'd be able to order, he blinked away wistful tears. A squeal of feedback over the PA brought him back. "Every job's got its crap. This one's also got nice perks."

Again the teacher nodded. His eyes were glazed in shock and his hands continued to tremble. If that was going to be his attitude, Finstock thought, he really was not cut out for BHHS.

With a sigh, Finstock shoved the lounge door open with his back, hands still full. Half way through, he stopped. "It's mostly a good gig. But the one thing I always hated about teaching at Beacon Hills High, is all the damn werewolves.”

With his former colleague's stunned expression etched forever in his memory, he took another swig of coffee and stepped out to start earning his extra duty pay.


End file.
